Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger
Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger ''(自艦戦隊コダイアンガー - Jikan Sentai Kodaiangā), translated as '''Ancient Time Squadron Discovery Ranger, '''is the fan-made season of Super Sentai and it`s 2nd fan-made EX Super Sentai series entry. This series is predeced by Ninsoku Sentai Carninger and succesed by Spectral Sentai Ghostranger. This fan made series is created by SentaiFantanic2003/SentaiRiderRanger. This series is aired on TV Asahi at 7:00 p.m. This series is about a squad of time travel warriors discovering and finding for historical treasures of the ancient history to protect the Time Dimensions. This is an ancient history/mythology/time travel/time energy themed season. The series joined Kamen Rider Kyoryuu in the Super Hero Time block on 6/2/2025, replacing Ninsoku Sentai Carninger. Following the final episode of Kamen Rider Kyoryuu, Kamen Rider Connect joined Kodaiunger in the block. After Kodaiunger's finale, Spectral Sentai Ghostranger joined Kamen Rider Connect in the Super Hero Time line-up. This show was also aired and dubbed in South Korea as ''Power Rangers Ancient Discovery '''(파워 레인저 고대 발견 Pawaleinjeo Godaebalgyeon) Plot On 2025, the world and the Time Dimensions was in peace for thousand of years or life and people went into the time portal to explore the ancient history back in time. However, The Deathdemon Empire tries to break in and invade the Time Dimensions with their demon spirits and ghosts. Emperor Hellgerua has a plan to turn Earth into the dead ruins of demons and corpses. He tried to steal some time clocks from the storage room, but there's a protective defence around the hallway (at the Space Time Dimension System) to protect them from demons and he didn't have enough defence and strength to be invisible to break in. Unfortunately, he stole the sources/treasures from the ancient time dimensions and vanished them into the distance. But, team of 5 time travelers can stop the invasion and find and discover the lost treasures of ancient history. They were trained and received a Time Drivers and Time Badges by the Robot Time Captain/Jim Kryuiona. They`ll have their mission to save the Time Dimensions and the whole world and defeat Hellgerua and his Deathdemon Empire. They were known as Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger! Characters Rangers ''Main article: Kodaiungers 6th Ranger Extra Rangers Extra Heroes Movie-exclusive Ranger Additional Rangers (Fan-Made) Spectral Sentai Ghostranger (Team-Up Movie) Main Article: Ghostrangers Ninsoku Sentai Carninger (Team-Up Movie) Main Article: Carningers Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive Mirai Sentai Timeranger Kamen Rider Zi-O Kamen Rider Connect Kamen Rider Kyoryuu Kamen Rider Fourze Allies Space Time Dimension System Main article: Space Time Dimension System * Robot Time Captain/Jim Kryuiona * Commander Gua Osaki * General Tushi Nan * Professor Asatau Jon * Trainer Bonchija Wean * R.E.C-654 Civillains * Mr Faruka * Mrs Kiake * Ms Denuia * Kiba Tainoha * Jesian Wen * San Niksou (27 child) * Poia Ohsabi * Principal Ryunnokai Toku Heroes * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger (Team-Up Movie) * Ninsoku Sentai Carninger (Team-Up Movie) * Soshi Sentai Ceroyuhger (EX Sentai World) * Kamen Rider Kyoryuu (VS Rider Movie) * Kamen Rider Connect (VS Rider Movie) * Kamen Rider Zi-O (VS Special) * Kamen Rider Fourze (29) * Kyukyu Sentai GoGoV (VS Special) * Mirai Sentai Timeranger (VS Special) Cameo Appearances * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger (Team-Up Movie Cameo) Main article: Minor characters in Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Kamen Rider Riddle (VS Rider Movie) Villains Underworld Hell Deathdemon Empire Main article: Underworld Hell Deathdemon Empire Leaders * Mask of Blood/Mad Mask of Blood (1-61 & VS Movie) (turned good) * Emperor Hellgerua/Giga Nightmare Hellgerua (1-65 & VS Movie) (turned good) * Dark Chaos King Moonyan Paos/Zombie Melting Dead Moonyan Paos (58-66 revived) General and Notable members * Crime Gangster Demiaous (1-58 & VS Movie) (turned good) * Sexy Demoness Nariouda (1-57 & VS Movie) * Poison Goth Badabass (1-58 & VS Movie) (turned good) * Phantom Voodoo Salamdares (1-58 & VS Movie) (turned good) * Moon Twisted Nakenger (1-58 & VS Movie) (turned good) * Corpse Goo Maker Veloumas (1-58 VS Movie) (turned good) * Doom Gladiator Knight Ninkigeras (15-33 & VS Movie revived) (turned good) * Spell Medusa Sorcerer Maken Juju (49-50) Dictator Varaghan's Dark Clones (10 Years Later) Main article: Dictator Varaghan's Dark Clones * Dark Hellgerua (10 Years Later) * Dark Demiaous (10 Years Later) * Dark Badabass (10 Years Later) * Dark Salamdares (10 Years Later) * Dark Nakenger (10 Years Later) * Dark Veloumas (10 Years Later) * Dark Ninkigeras (10 Years Later) Revived Villains * Chou King Grumm (VS Movie revived) * Planet Wonder's Zarkijro (VS Movie revived) * Planet Xenon's Corkanon (VS Movie revived) * Planet Yarn's Nero (VS Movie) * Planet Zenit's Barkmon (VS Movie) Evil Mecha * Akumu Gattai Deathrajin * Death Dragon * Shitai Gattai Akumu-Oh (58) Other Villains * Blood Invader Hellbora (1 First Villain) * Black Majin Sun (VS Rider Movie) * King Virus Crosser (Special DVD) * Dark Knight Kellgeutar (Special Movie) * Swartz/Another Decade (VS Rider Movie revived) * Another Kamen Rider/Master Medusa (VS Rider Movie) * Dictator Varaghan (10 Years Later) * Lord Zeppen Len/Hell Tentacles of Curse Souls (VS Rider Movie) * Prince Gernata/Lost Spirit Gernata (monster form) (Returns Movie) * Neo Grand Witch Grandiene (Special DVD) * Neo Don Dolnero (Special DVD) Phantomares Main article: Phantomares Nakenger`s Twisted Phantomares: # Gangao (1 & 50 First Monster) # Jujina (5 & 50) # Heusagan (10 & 50) # Kidaoga (11 & 50) # Vexius (16) # Nakouha (17 & 50) # Chimoacois (21) # Leasohu (26) # Xesiguama (30) # Kikufro (35 & 50) # Sutera (38 & 50) # Magasu (42-43 & 50) # Ucioba (56-57) Badabass`s Toxic Phantomares: # Denaxou (2 & 50) # Jeegado (4 & 50) # Minohar (8) # Halojua (12 & 50) # Hexewex (13) # Zazzoga (24-25 & 50) # Rogsadu (31 & 50) # Kanohuja (34 & 50) # Varosue (36) # Onabuxma (45 & 50 Christmas Monster) # Hellparus (52) Salamdares`s Voodoo Phantomares: # Linhaso (6 & 50) # Siuohga (7 & 50) # Chadujo (9) # Eldaogo (20 & 50) # Dekonza (22 & 50) # Vipidao (23 & 50) # Xerojada (24-25 & 50) # Papaduha (28) # Quzecda (29 & 50) # Alapuhaka (33) # Honufakan (37 & 50) # Firaitira (42-43 & 50) # Burganas (46) # Babamga (48 & 50) Demiaous`s Mafia Phantomares: # Nangala (3 & 50) # Namouhma (14 & 50) # Creepas (15 & 50) # Madoju (18) # Canbaia (19 & 50) # Oxaoxgu (27) # Wexama (32) # Ghusagao (39 & 50) # Triguhas (44 & 50) # Tursha (50) # Vamvan (51) # Nigadoghta (56-57) Moonyan Paos Void Invaders * Air God Garuo (60-65 Final Monster) * Land Berserk Mutant Beilmalus (61-65 Final Monster) * Sea Storm Kravder (62-65 Final Monster) Kodaiunger: The Movie: Transported Into The Future In The Year 2050! * Larchcoss (Movie) Kodaiunger: The Movie: Lost In Easter Island! Moai Statues Knowledge! * Parababa (Movie) Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Kodaiunger Returns! Lost City Of Pompeii! Not Very Good Swap! * Prepress (Returns movie) Kodaiunger VS Carninger * Crensta (VS Movie) * Mirmuss (VS Movie) * Sormarui (VS Movie) Ghostranger VS Kodaiunger * Amoivuda (VS Movie) * Bullstra (VS Movie) Other Monsters * Garusa (10 Years Later) * Darusa (10 Years Later) * Fero-Saun (36.5 Halloween Special) Grunts Main article: Grunts * Zemma Soldiers * Liremma Guards * Mummy Zombies (6) * Sagedon Skeletons (46) * Angels of Pain (VS Movie) * Familiars Imps (VS Special) * Junk Droid Zenitts (VS Special) Evil Rangers Kajika Sentai Deathranger Main article: Deathrangers Neo Sentai Antiranger (Villain Movie) Main article: Antirangers Other Evil Rangers Arsenal + Mecha Main article: Arsenal (Kodaiunger) Transformation Devices * Time Driver * Falcon Driver * Wild Western/Seven Seas Driver * Blood Driver Multi-Use Devices * Time Badge * Medieval Knight Badge * Empire Prince Badge * Falcon Badge * Western Sea Badge * Blood Badge Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Time Discovery Sword * Time Discovery Blaster Sidearms * Past Blaster * Present Blaster * Future Blaster Ranger Weapons * Samurai Sword * Sphinx Spear * Zeus Bolt * Gladiator Axe * Shaolin Bow * Falcon Sword & Shield * West Lagoon Gun * Seven Seas Crossbow * Moai Head Fist Team Bazooka * Ancient Discovery Bazooka * Western Sea Bazooka Other Weapons * Alpha Mode Blaster * Beta Mode Blaster Power-Up Mode * Medieval Knight Form Red Ranger Form * Ancient Empire Prince Of Lords KodaiRed Mode Mecha ''Main article: Mecha (Kodaiunger)'' Time Mythology System * Jikan Gattai Kodai-Oh * Samurai Dragon * Pyramid Sphinx * Parthenon Pegasus * Gladiator Griffin * Heaven White Tiger Thunder Falcon System * Sandā Gattai Falcon Robo * Gold Thunder Falcon Galactic Sea Western System * Ginga Gattai Western Sea-Oh * Saloon Motor-Wagon * Sea Pirate Ship Space Station Rocket System * Galactic Gattai Space Shuttle-Oh * NASA Space Shuttle Dark Age Castle System * Knight Gattai Dragon-Oh * Dark Age Dragon Movie-Exclusive Mecha * Hydro Airship * Moai Lizard * Ninja Racer Other Mecha * Jikan Gattai KodaiChristmas-Oh * KodaiReindeer Auxiliary * Medieval European Knight Horse * Babylon Lion * Aztec Empire Cheetah * American Eagle * Aboriginal Koala * Jurassic Rex * Ice Age Mammoth * Norse Viking Ship * Tigris Leopard * Fire Age Phoenix Team Combinations * Jikan Sanda Gattai KodaiFalcon-Oh * Ginga Gattai Sea-Falcon-Oh * Ginga Gattai Western-Falcon-Oh * Ginga Gattai Sea Western-Falcon-Oh * Jikan Ginga Gattai KodaiPirate-Oh * Jikan Ginga Gattai KodaiWestern-Oh * Jikan Ginga Gattai Sea WesternKodai-Oh * Jikan Knight Gattai KodaiDragon-Oh * Galactic Gattai KodaiShuttle-Oh * Galactic Gattai FalconShuttle-Oh * Jikan Ginga Gattai Sea WesternShuttle-Oh * Jikan Ginga Gattai Ultra KodaiFalconShuttle-Oh * Jikan Ginga Gattai Ultra KodaiSea WesternShuttle-Oh * Jikan Ginga Gattai Ultra FalconSea WesternShuttle-Oh * Jikan Ginga Gattai Ultra Time Travel-Shuttle-Oh Armor Type Combinations * Jikan Gattai KnightKodai-Oh (Armour) * Jikan Gattai RuinsKodai-Oh (Weapon Claws) * Jikan Gattai TempleKodai-Oh (Armour) * Jikan Gattai LibertyKodai-Oh (Weapon Blades) * Jikan Gattai UluruKodai-Oh (Armour) * Jikan Gattai DinoKodai-Oh (Weapon Jaws) * Jikan Gattai IceKodai-Oh (Weapon Javelin) * Jikan Gattai VikingKodai-Oh (Weapon Axe) * Jikan Gattai TigrisKodai-Oh (Armour) * Jikan Gattai FireKodai-Oh (Weapon Spear) Movie-Exclusive Combinations * Jikan Ninsoku Gattai CarninKodaiOh * Spectral Jikan Gattai KodaiGhostOh * Jikan Gattai FutureKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai EasterKodai-Oh Episodes ''Main article: Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Episodes The episodes in this fan-made Sentai season are called 'Energy' (Enerugī) * Energy 1:Back Into The Past! Save The Time Dimensions! * Energy 2:Getting Together As A Team! * Energy 3:The Raging Kodai-Oh`s Appearance! * Energy 4:Vine Of Death! The Growing Forest Of The Toxic Trees! * Energy 5:Transported Into The Dinosaur Age! Dino Mecha Roars! * Energy 6:Treasures Of The Mummy! Pyramid Of Traps! * Energy 7:Cry For The Love! KodaiBlue`s Tears Of Happiness! * Energy 8:Zeus Power Of Gods! The Power Of The Greek Titans! * Energy 9:Hypnotized In The Mirror Dimension! The Great Illusion! * Energy 10:Deep Down In The Ocean! The Octopus Knowledge! * Energy 11:Doom Day At The Mount Fuji! Fuji Erupts! * Energy 12:Galloping In The Medieval Village! The Knight Horse Joins The Team! * Energy 13:Samurai Dynasty and Honour. Believe The Fortune! * Energy 14:Ranger Quits! KodaiBlack`s Anger! * Energy 15:The Dark Gladiator Incoming! The Gladiators Of Rome Battle! * Energy 16:The Wild Spirits Awakened! Do You Hear An Echo!? * Energy 17:Lost In The Ice Age! Kodaiunger`s Survival! * Energy 18:The Thunder Falcon Soars! Kodai Gold`s Striking Appearance! * Energy 19:Attack Rampage In Tokyo! Earthquake Cracks The City Apart! * Energy 20:Nightmares Of The Haunted House! Scare Of Death And Curses! * Energy 21:The Blazing Firebird Of The Fire Age! The Ring Of Flames! * Energy 22:KodaiPink`s Birthday Surprise! Where The Magical Unicorn Leads! * Energy 23:Find The Lost City of Jungle! The Lost Map Shines Away! * Energy 24:Cowboy and Pirate Rangers Meeting Part 1. Riding In The West Wild! * Energy 25:Cowboy and Pirate Rangers Meeting Part 2. All The Way To Seven Seas! * Energy 26:Down Under Rescue In Australia! The Outback In Uluru! * Energy 27:A Visit Of The Norse Town! The Viking Child's Heart! * Energy 28:The Great Wishes of Genie! Lucky or Unlucky? * Energy 29:Landing On The Moon! Fourze Comes By! (Ft: Kamen Rider Fourze) * Energy 30:The Ruins Of Babylon! The Lion Hero Roars Out! * Energy 31:The Classic Of The Neo-City Of 80`s and 90`s! Rock And Rolling At Night! * Energy 32:The Fall Into The America History! Lady Liberty`s Power! * Energy 33:The Scared Souls! Inside Of Braveness! Ninkigeras Sacrifice! * Energy 34:Love Dream To Death! Date In Crisis! * Energy 35:Back Into Tigris River! Hear the Legendary Tiger's Roar! * Energy 36:Shaolin Kung Fu Masters Fight! Tai Chi Martial Arts Technique! * Energy 37:The Demon Storm Rains Apart! Sea Of Blood Spreading Around! * Energy 38:Surfing In 60`s! Sunshine At The Beach! * Energy 39:The Light Prism Reflects! The Crystal Cave Lights Up! * Energy 40:The Reveal Of Deathranger! The Murderous Blood Rises Up! * Energy 41:Kodaiunger Vs Deathranger Showdown! The Epic Battle! * Energy 42:KodaiGold Dies! Hellgerua`s Ranger Form!? * Energy 43:KodaiGold`s Returns! Thunder Strikes Again! * Energy 44:Treasures Of Aztec! Enter The Mysterious Pyramid! * Energy 45:The Silent Night Of Christmas! Santa Claus Hidden Magic! * Energy 46:The Army Of the Dead Rises! The Zombie Apocalypse Has Begun! * Energy 47:Another Round Of Deathranger`s Battle! * Energy 48:Being Brainwashed! Obey To The Darkness Of Hellgerua`s Power! * Energy 49:Brace Yourself! The Darkest Juju Curse Of Spell Medusa Sorcerer! * Energy 50:The Grave Spell Of Revived Dead Spirits! Juju`s Death! * Energy 51:Beware Of A Demonic Death Virus! Adios AkumuDemon! * Energy 52:The Tragic Execution Of Kodaiunger In Dawn! * Energy 53:The Final Round Of Kodaiunger and Deathranger! * Energy 54:Deathranger`s Final Fate! Kodaiunger`s Infinity War! * Energy 55:The Final Fate Of Deathranger! The End Of Deathranger! * Energy 56:The Possessed Magic Of Dark KodaiRed! * Energy 57:Dark KodaiRed`s Final Fate! There Goes Foxiest Nariouda. * Energy 58:The True Emperor Of Darkness! Moonyan Paos Breaks In! * Energy 59:Hellgerua`s Revenge! Time Dimensions Breaking Into The Dust! * Energy 60:The Invasion Of Earth! The Chaos Destruction Of Time System! * Energy 61:8 Hours Until The Invasion! Kodaiunger No More. * Energy 62:The Last Day In The End! Hellgerua`s Final Plan! * Energy 63:Hellgerua`s Agreement! The Dark Age Dragon`s Appearance! * Energy 64:The Final Decision. The War Is Not Over Yet! * Energy 65:The Final Battle! Kodaiunger`s and Demons Endgame! * Energy Final: So Long Kodaiunger! We Meet Again! '''Specials * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Special DVD: Rise of the King Virus Crosser. The Hidden Spirits Of Satan! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Special Movie: KodaiRed`s Travelling Alone! No KodaiRed!? (Ft: Kamen Rider Riddle) * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger VS Kyukyu Sentai GoGoV: Rescue At Tokyo! Demons Breaks Out! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger VS Mirai Sentai Timeranger: Travel Into Neo Portal City! Warped In The Year 2100! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger VS Kamen Rider ZI-O: Time Scrambled Up! Traveling Back Into The Past With Rider! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger 10 Years Later: Travel Into The Unknown Time Dimension! The Strange Town Of The Infected Dark City! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Episode 36.5: Scary Lantern On A Traditional Halloween Night! (Halloween Special) * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Special DVD Henshin Lesson 1 (Main Ranger Version) * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Special DVD Henshin Lesson 2 (6th Ranger Version) * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Special DVD Henshin Lesson 3 (Extra Ranger) * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Special DVD Henshin Lesson 4 (KodaiNavy Version) Movies * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger VS Ninsoku Sentai Carninger: The Movie: Race On The Highway To Deathblood Of Hell! * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger VS Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: The Movie: In Time of Peril Dimensions Collide! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger VS Kamen Rider Connect: Adventure to the Technology World. * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger VS Kamen Rider Kyoryuu: Let's Dance In Rio Of Samba Festival! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: The Movie: Transported Into The Future In The Year 2050! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: The Movie: Lost In Easter Island! Moai Statues Knowledge! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Kodaiunger Returns! Travel Into The Ruined and Lost City Of Pompeii! Villain Movies: * Deathranger VS Antiranger: Demon Murderers and Evil Drivers War Of Evil! Toku Movie Appearances * EX Super Sentai World * Super Hero Civil War Z: Apocalypse Of Doomsday! Stage Shows * Kodaiunger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome * Kodaiunger Stage Show at Red Heroes Theatre G-Rosso * Kodaiunger Stage Show at Return of Ninsoku Sentai Carninger at Tokyo Dome City Songs Main article: Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Soundtracks * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Time Up, Kodaiunger! (Main Theme) * Bring On The Rage! Jikan Gattai Kodai-Oh! (Mecha Theme) * It's Time To Have A Break. (Ending Song) * Let's Save The Time! (Battle Theme) * Here Comes The Indian Falcon! (KodaiGold`s Battle Theme) Soundtracks * Jikan Henshin! Time Driver, Time Up! (Henshin Theme) See also Power Rangers Time Energy - Power Rangers counterpart. See comparison page. Category:Sentai Season Category:Super Sentai Category:Tokusatsu Category:Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Category:EX Sentai Season Category:Series